Well That's Awkward
by FeeBe
Summary: Trick or Treat Challenge- Tonks 2 It's the Christmas Holidays of Harry's fifth year. Sirius and Harry have a chat. Edited 11/10


Sirius arched over the back of the chair until his joints gave way with a satisfying click and he groaned in relief. Reversing the movement slowly he opened his eyes to see his Godson staring at him. What had happened to Arthur was unfortunate, but he couldn't help but be grateful for some of the consequences. Like not having to spend Christmas alone in the dank, dark…..home? Not since the first time he'd disagreed with his Mother, he had been three. House? Pftt! It was barely standing. Hell hole? Yes, that was it.

"What brings you down to the delightfully dark depths of this den of desperation darling?" he asked.

Harry ran a hand over his head, his cheeks were flushed (which was odd) and said, "Um."

"A most eloquently put view my Godson. I don't know why I'm here either," Sirius confided with a grin.

"Have you been drinking?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ha, I wish! Molly tipped out my firewhiskey. Ruddy mean harpy…." Sirius devolved into muttering oaths for a few minutes while Harry watched on slightly amused.

"Sorry Harry," the older man, finally settled. "Come sit." He patted the table beside him.

"Um," Harry suddenly blushed again looking nervous. "Could we….um, could we go somewhere more?"

"Private?" Sirius supplied, now intrigued. What on earth could have put that look on James'…no, sorry Harry's face? He shook himself. Even though the teenager looked just like James had at the same age, they were really nothing alike. James had been confident, quick and always up for a laugh at anyone's expense (even his own), but Harry, well Harry reminder Sirius of himself more than anything. Sharp, quick to anger, defensive and with the self esteem of a gnat. Damn abusive relatives.

"Yeah." All he could see was the crown of Harry's head because he was staring hard at his shoes, as he muttered, "less likely to be overheard."

"Sure," Sirius pushed back his chair, scrapping it loudly along the floorboards as he stood. "Come on we'll go to the parlor."

He slung his arm around Harry's shoulders comfortingly, ignoring the boys flinch. Merlin the boy was thin! And who was giving him fashion advice? Sirius sighed, ruddy muggles. They entered the parlor and Sirius released Harry so he could turn and close the door behind them.

"Whatever it is Harry. Just ask."

"You know I don't know much about the Wizarding world right?" Green eyes turned to look at the convict. Sirius nodded in response.

"Right well, Hmmm," Harry cleared his throat and half coughed as if the words were stuck in his throat. "Right, well I've noticed," he continued with a bit more confidence, "that somethings are different to what I'm used to. Not that I'd know much about it of course."

He stalled, blushing again. Sirius was really curious now.

"Go on Harry," he encouraged gently.

Way back when Harry had first been placed in his arms. He had been petrified. Here was this small, pink, wiggly thing totally relying on him to keep him safe. Those eyes had popped open (They hadn't been green yet, still being the cerulean blue of a near new born. No one would be silly enough to give a new born to Sirius to look after.) and he had been caught in a flash of possible futures where Harry would come to Sirius seeking advice on the ways of the world. Sirius of course would dispense his wisdom and then tease Harry endlessly about it afterwards.

"I don't know what to say," Harry groaned. "It's…argh….I don't know." He buried his burning face in his hands and fell onto a chair.

"Just say what you need to. I'd be the last one to judge," Sirius smiled reassuringly, not that Harry noticed being so caught up in his own angst.

"But it's so embarrassing," the young man…absolutely did not wail, from behind his hands.

"Oh," Sirius was struck dumb. Did Harry need _that sort of advice? _Had anyone given Harry the Cauldrons and Wands talk? Had anyone told him where little witches and wizards came from? Of course not, he'd been with Petunia as if she would have bothered. As if Vernon would have…

"Sirius?" the hesitant voice interrupted his internal monologue. Sirius looked straight into those green eyes.

"Sorry Pup. I got …. never mind. What was it you wanted to know?"

"Well things are different in the wizarding world right? It's like, it's stuck in the Victorian era or something, right? So, do they have the same ideas that muggles had back then?"

Ok not the Wand and Cauldron talk then. "Sorry Harry you've lost me. Different ideas about what?" the shaggy head shook.

"Argh," head dropped back to his hands again. With a deep breath the fifteen-year-old lurched to his feet suddenly. "Right. I've started noticing things, um people right. And sometimes, some of these people I notice make me feel things." Maybe he did need _the _talk Sirius thought, before returning his attention to Harry.

"Uncle Vernon said that….and I want to know if it's the same here. I guess I just want to know if it's normal to feel these sorts of things. Uncle Vernon said he would kick me out if I ever…"

Being so caught up in their conversation neither man nor boy had noticed Tonks slip into the room, until "Ooh Ginny! I think Harry likes you!" Tonks screamed back up the stairs as she held the parlor door open.

Harry turned around to stare at her in horror. A squeal echoed around the corridor and then pounding steps could be heard coming down the stairs and a red-faced Ginny peeped into the room. The pair stared at each other silently.

"Oh no I've made it awkward," Tonks chortled.

Harry firmly pushed Tonks out of the room and slammed the door shut in the girls faces. Turning to lean against the door, head thrown back and eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he stared straight at his Godfather.

"Sirius, I think I might be gay!"


End file.
